Kagome Closed Her Eyes
by pookymoni
Summary: It is the final battle with Naraku, Kagome makes a decision that could be for better or worse.....


This is my first fanfic I was inspired to write some stories after reading some fan fictions by sueric and some by chichivwu. They are both really great writers and If you haven't read stories by them you should.

I hope that all of you that happen to read this story review it and tell me what you think I really don't mind any **constructive criticism** **but I don't like flames. But I don't need anyone to take it easy on me because it's my first fan fiction. Please review ! (anything in parenthesis is what they are thinking)**

**Kagome's Closed Eyes**

_" Please mom...please tell me the story about the Hanyou and Miko " cried Kaiya _

_Miroku and Sango's daughter. "Okay,okay Kaiya calm yourself " they exclaimed in unison "Where shall we begin..." _

**Flashback **

" Naraku you bastard this is the day I'll send you to hell !" screamed Inuyasha "Mhuahahahaha "chuckled Naraku in a bone- chilling way " You can't defeat me, how dare you challenge me prepare to meet your doom " Naraku sent his mindless minions to ward off Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha while he had a brilliantly evil scheme forming. " Miko are you just going to watch your friends demise? " chided Naraku. " No, Kagome don't get involved, keep up your barrier protect the villagers ! " screamed Inuyasha while fighting in deadly combat not to mention losing countless amounts of blood. Kagome took in all her friends battered appearances ("_there is no other way" she thought "if I don't do this they will die")_. "Inuyasha!" Kagome wailed as she heard him cry out in pain. Kagome stepped out of the barrier oblivious to her friendsprotests " This has been going on long enough, you coward this is between you and me, I have the shards leave them alone!" Kagome said. Everyone was suprised at Kagome's sudden outburst, but quickly recovered from it as soon as they heard Naraku speak "Very well than you foolish girl" He smirked

Kagome started glowing with a luminous light, her hair flowing wild and free she looked just just like an angel despite the blood and dark miasma surrounding them. She slowly ascended a few feet off the ground and started to recite an unknown incantation. Naraku imediately took this opportunity to reach out and strike her, but was instantly burnt because of touching something so pure. Kagome reached over her shoulder while still chanting to snatch her bow and an arrow from her bowbag. She stopped chanting and glanced over at her friends who just finished battling off the lesser of Naraku's army. They were barely standing but still tryed to apper unphased.

"Sango, you have been like a sister to me. I always seek your counsil and approval in anything I do. Please don't be sad for me, also do me a favor will ya? Tell Miroku how you feel and don't be afraid because I know he loves you and feels the same way. Miroku, you lecherous monk" she said laughingly "Keep your hands off other women and you better keep Sango-chan happy. You have been a good friend and your very wise don't let that go to waste" He looked at her incredulously("_how can she laugh at a time like this "he wondered) "_Kirara I thank you for being such a loyal friend and fighter please play with Shippo so he won't be lonely "Meow" purred kirara. Shippo I love you very much please be strong for me I'll love you forever and always" ("_Did she forget about me? "thought inuyasha "No surely she didn't...") "_Inuyasha?Inuyasha are you listening?" He finally snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Kagome not knowing what to do or say he knew he had to change her mind. "Kagome" he breathed "Don't do this we can fight him" He paused "I'm sorry Inuyasha but It's the only way, let me speak please" He looked at her with a pained expression as she continued "Inuyasha I love you like the Moon loves the Sun, like the dessert loves the rain and when I'm not with you I feel empty If that's not love then I am a fool. I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you pinned to the God tree. That day I knew we were destined to be together if not in this life the next. I know you may not return these feelings , that was something I was willing to exept the day I fell in love with you. Please believe that my feelings toward you are true I would never dream of hurting you. I hope we can be together in our next life. Please believe me when I say I love you..."

With those words to her friends Kagome drew up all her energy and her jewel shards power and sent her arrow hurling straight for Naraku's heart. Upon impact Naraku opened his mouth and let out a bloodcurdling scream he was instantly turned into ash. Suddenly Kagome slumped to the ground her breathing growing ragged. "Nooo! Kagome!" Inuyasha screeched as he raced to her side.

Inuyasha stooped down to Kagome's side and scooped up her limp form as he felt all warmth and life leaving her body "I love you too Kagome, I love you too" He whispered as he broke down sobs racking his body. "Inuyasha" Kagome smiled as tears trickled down her cheeks"Don't cry my koishii, I love you I will always be with you..." with that said _she closed her eyes _and smiled

" Noo...Kagome...please no come back...don't leave me..I love you...I can't live without you...aishiteru..."Inuyasha sobbed

All of a sudden, a glowing figure that looked slightly like Kagome came forward. "Inuyasha I am Midoriko the old protector of the Jewel of Four Seasons. I have come to grant your wish. " Inuyasha looked stunned

"B...But Kagome used th.. the Jewel Shards we had to save u...us...she killed Naraku with it I...I thought that the Jewel was destroyed"

Midoriko giggled and said "Little one you are misunderstood, Didn't anyone tell you that because Kagome made a pure sacrifice she set me free and the jewel was drawn back together now if I am correct you still have a wish"

"Inuyasha you cannot wish her back that would change Kami's will "stated the preistess. Inuyasha thought for a few moments and decided. "I am ready" said Inuyasha "Very well then what is your wish" asked Midoriko-sama "I wish to die so that Kagome and I might rest peacefully until our souls may find each other in our next life" stated Inuyasha while still holding the dead Miko.

Midoriko smiled gently and a white life engulfed Inuyasha and Kagome's bodies.

When the Demon exterminator and Momk came to check up on Inuyasha they were met with a peaceful yet tragic scene. Inuyasha was propped up against the Goshin-boku with Kagome seated in his lap. Kagome's head was rested on his shoulder while his arms were wrapped securely around her. They both wore faintly peaceful expressions, while the Sakura blossoms gently blanketed the ground around them.

_This is the Tale of the Hanyou and Miko of the Legend that saved fuedel Japan from the vile half-demon Naraku and how their bond and love could not be broken it was everlasting even in death. _

* * *

**DISCLAIMER This fanfic has a part of a song by cher changed up a little bit I do not own cher and her music or any of the inuyasha characters. The inuyasha characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. **

**sniff sniff I wish I did**

**Translations**

**Aishiteru / I love you**

**Kami / God**

**Koishii / Beloved**

**Jewel of four seasons / Shikon - no - Tama**

**(gomen for the fighting stuff I'm really not good at that anime sweatdrop but I will keep trying I promise)**


End file.
